


II.

by faithwolf



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Alpha Pact, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwolf/pseuds/faithwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble war. Prompt: Allison and Chris – Marks</p>
            </blockquote>





	II.

The handcuffs left marks. Faint, red circles around her wrists.

_Trust me_ , he said.

Was that why he did it? To prove he was still the father she could trust to keep her safe? To keep everyone safe?

He was right, then. She didn’t trust him to win, to survive. To fight for life, the way he didn’t fight for her mom’s life.

She wished she could trust him, but she couldn’t.

She could trust herself, though.

Her body was numb; she could hardly feel the cold anymore. She took a deep breath and sank down.


End file.
